February 5th
by zacluver73
Summary: When Gabriella loses power during a blizzard, how will she cope when forced to go to the Bolton residence, with only her and him in the house. Plus, neither one liked the other, or so they thought. One-shot, ZAAngels Write off challenge Dani's theme


**I know I always wait to the last minute, but this story has been brewing in my head for about a week now. At first I couldn't think of an argument that Gabriella could have, or the 'bump' in the road because everyone wants them to succeed and never fight like a perfect couple. But then I looked outside my window and bam, I had it. Lol so I hope you guys like this, and please vote for me in the ZAAngels poll, it would be awesome to win, it doesn't cost anything to vote, and there is a link on my page. Thanks guys and enjoy. Voting ends on the **

_February Fifth_

Gabriella sighed in relief as the scorching water caressed every crevice on her slim body, it has been three days since her last shower and this was long overdue. She ran her hands through her black hair and tucked her head under the shower head, now completely emerged. She sat down under the steady flow of water and hugged her knees to her chest, resting her exhausted body, trying to sleep in a literally freezing house was impossible. The last time she looked at her thermostat before leaving to come here, it read that it was fourteen degrees in her house. Her toes and fingers were beginning to burn, the blood only now returning to them, regaining feeling for the first time in three days.

Yes, it had been three days since the storm hit on February fifth, and Gabriella's house had lost power. But that wasn't the worst part, even worse was the fact that the power company hadn't had a clue to when the power was going to return to her house. She was outside the night it hit, shoveling the already accumulated foot of snow off of her driveway before it got worse. And above her, the sky was being lit with blue and green flashes as the transformers on the poles were exploding, unable to withstand the snow and freezing temperatures. It was pretty, but when returning to the warmth of her house, she found that their transformer had gone taking the power with it. It was then that the heat began to drain from her house.

She had tossed and turned both nights that she was forced to wear her winter jacket and multiple layers to bed because of the temperatures, resulting in the exhaustion that she was feeling now. It was an hour ago that day that she had gotten the long awaited call from her mother, one telling her that she could come here and shower and stay the night if she wanted, for this household hadn't lost power. But, inside there was storm was brewing, one that, when it was released, would be much worse than the one outside.

She was brought out of her thoughts by loud banging on the door, and she thanked God that she locked it before entering the shower. It could only be one person, the only other body in the house; Troy Bolton.

"What the hell are you doing in there Gabriella?" his husky voice came through the wood of the door and filled her ears, although she tried her hardest to ignore the person on the other side. It blew her mind that her parents were able to be friends with his parents, and even more so that his parents were the sweetest people on Earth while he was a complete Bastard. They acted civil to each other when their parents were around, but when they were alone or at school, the claws always came out.

She pushed a stray section of midnight hair back over her shoulder and rested her chin on her knees, still under the beating of the scolding water. He continued to bang on the door and she sighed, he wasn't going to give up, it was fun to fight with each other, but she was on a short leash and was ready to snap at any moment.

"Brie baby, I know you have a lot of girly things to deal with, but what the fuck is taking you so long?" Most girls would swoon if they heard the so called _'God' _of East High called them baby, but he just did it to get under her skin. No, she wasn't going to let him win, she could take it. All she had to do was sit there and take a deep breathe and let the water extinguish the fire that he was trying to kindle. Seconds went by and she heard nothing, relief taking over her figure as she relaxed again, only to be once again interrupted by his fist on the wooden door.

"It's only been fifteen minutes Troy, go fuck yourself or something." She raised her voice, succumbing to his taunts. Outside the door Troy was smirking victoriously, not taking offense to what she just said at all. He loved to toy with her because she fought back and didn't fall at his feet like other girls at their school.

"You know I would Brie, but I prefer real sex. You think you could help me out?" his tan arm raised above his head and rested against the door frame, the smirk even more evident on his bronze skin now that he had her attention.

"Leave me alone Troy!" she shouted over the running of the water. She heard him chuckle outside of the bathroom and immediately felt the anger beginning to boil inside of her.

"Come on, It'll be fun." He joked and shifted his weight to the other leg, looking down at the floor. He knew the buttons to push, and if she was going to stay here, he was going to push them all. "I'll even use a flavored condom, do you like grape or citrus?" he counted down from three to one, and like clockwork, he heard the water turn off when he reached one. She was so predictable, and he could call her next move almost every time.

Gabriella whipped the shower curtain open, her chest rising and falling from her elevated heart rate. Fire was spreading through her body at an alarming rate, the storm about to be released. She grabbed the towel that was closest to her on the rack and wrapped it around her petite frame. She stepped out, and looked in the mirror to run her hand through her soaking wet hair, releasing the curls that were naturally there. With one more step, she was at the door. She released the lock and yanked it open, letting the barrier between the two teens fall. She was immediately met by his smirk, and his body clad in the same thing she had seen him in earlier when he answered the door, a bright blue V-neck tee and a pair of destroyed jeans, then his black boxers sticking out in between.

"Wow that's hott." He said smirking, and letting his eyes roam over her towel covered naked body. "Looks like I don't even have to undress you to get in your pants." He licked his bottom lips and connected their eyes, his full of amusement while hers were black with anger. "And you never answered my question babe, grape or citrus?"

Gabriella raised her arm that wasn't holding the towel and connected it with his face, accompanied with a loud cracking noise; she had slapped him with every ounce of energy in her body. He turned his face to the side, and stretched out his jaw a little before returning his gaze to connect with hers. To an outsider, this would look like a lot of sexual tension, but Gabriella would deny it in a court of law. There was no way that she was ever going to be attracted to a pig like him.

"So you want it rough? I see, I can handle that, I love a challenge anyways." He looked down at her, his arm still on the frame of the door. He was a good six inches taller than her, and used it to his advantage.

"You are a disgusting pig Troy!" she spat out at him, her chest still rising and falling at a quickened pace, fires now flowing through her veins. He just laughed a little and motioned her to look down at the towel that was wrapped around her torso.

"And you beautiful, are using my towel." She groaned in annoyance and once again ran her fingers through her hair, the curls now beginning to form more fully. This would happen to her, out of all the towels, his just had to be the one closest to where she was when she needed it. This too caused the fire beneath her skin to burn brighter. He took his arm off the frame and crossed both of them across his chest, leaning to the side and letting his shoulder rest upon the wooden frame. She looked down at the black cloth that was covering her body and back up at his eyes.

"First of all _Baby,_" she mocked him, "It was just a random grab. It was the one closest to me when I got out and secondly… Stop with the fucking pet names, we have no relationship together, and I'm not looking for one with and ass like you!" She stood up straight and held her ground against him. He just once again smirked down at her and shook his head back and forth amused.

"Don't deny it gorgeous, you know that you want to fuck me. You have ever since we were old enough to start thinking about sex." He casually let his eyes wander over her body once again, she was a dancer and it showed. Her legs were shapely and her waist thin. "And frankly I don't blame you Brie; I would want to fuck me too."

"Oh don't even go there Bolton," she spat out, putting emphasis on his last name and continued, "You and I both know that you love my body. If I show a little cleavage or wear short shorts, your pants fit a little tighter. Am I right?" She let her hand fall a little that was holding the towel in the center of her chest fall a little, revealing more of the swell of her pert breasts, and the valley between them.

"And I don't deny that, you're hot baby and I've had a few hard ons from you before. I don't know if I could resist you if I walked in on you naked one day." He wasn't lying because he never broke the contact that was between their eyes. He glanced down at her body again and imagined what was hiding under the black towel.

"Let's find out shall we?" she smirked this time, but Troy just glanced at her confused. She smiled and bit her lip seductively before letting go of her grip in the towel and allowing it to fall to the floor in a heap around her feet. Troy's eyes widened as he took in all of her. He was amazed at how her figure was perfect, and how her breasts were so full but not too large that it looked awkward. Her legs seemed to go on for miles and her waist was tiny. Gabriella immediately began to blush and feel vulnerable about the fact that she was completely exposed in front of him

"Holy shit Brie!" he breathed out and continued to scan her body hungrily. He was astounded that she just completely exposed herself to him, but wasn't about to complain. It was like he was watching real live porn. He immediately came to notice that his pants were feeling tighter from the bulge that was forming, and his blood began to boil.

"How is big bad Troy going to handle this?" she ran her hand down his side and slid it across her body, so that it rested across her stomach. She brought her other hand up and bit her pointer finger seductively and waited for his response. She stepped closer to him and ran her finger lightly over his chest, turning him on even more. She slipped her hand further south until she caressed his member outside of his jeans, causing him to hold back a moan and lean his head back against the door frame. "Huh, what are you going to do about it Troy?" she whispered into his ear. "Not so cocky now, are we Bolton?" she smiled a little and squeezed him harder.

"Well first of all, I'm going to kiss you by pinning you against a wall…" he placed his hands on her waist and shoved her roughly against the wall. She gasped as she never thought he would touch her, or come in contact with her body while she was like this. "Then I'm going to pick you up and carry you to my bed where I'm going to fuck you over and over and over again until you can't see straight. Got that Baby?" he smirked at her and leaned down, taking her full lips in his. Gabriella felt her body arch towards his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. It shouldn't of felt that good to make out with her worst enemy, but in all honesty, Gabriella felt like there were flames connecting their bodies through every contact point between them. She trailed her hands down his torso and pulled at the bottom of his shirt, sweeping it over his head quickly, and then explored his strong torso with her hands. He had broken her wall down, and was getting what he wanted.

Upon realizing this, she pushed him away forcefully and grabbed for the towel that was now lying forgotten on the floor. She pulled it up and covered her exposed skin. "You're still and arrogant bastard." Her chest was heaving again and the fire was back under her skin. She was tainted by his touch, his lips. Gabriella took a step back and looked him dead in the eye.

"And you beautiful, are still an annoying bitch." The two were separated for a split second before she pushed his back against the wall, hitting his back off of a light switch.  
"Fuck Brie." He cursed and closed his eyes, but his mind was quickly diverted to her hands once again on his body, touching him seductively.

"Oh bite me Troy…" she crashed her lips on his and started to unbutton his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Their kisses were sloppy and rushed, but at the same time full of so much passion that each was left out of breathe, but neither wanted to stop. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his torso, which they did. He carried her to his bedroom where he threw her roughly onto the bed and laid down on top of her, resuming the last kiss. "When are your parents coming home?" she breathed out as he trailed open mouth kisses down her tanned neck.

"Who cares, I just want to have sex, and lots of it." Gabriella winced; there was something that she hadn't told him. Troy smirked and continued his trail of kisses. All this was new to Gabriella, she was feeling things that she thought weren't even possible to feel.

He slipped his hand slowly between her legs, touching her hot core, and not repulsed by the fact that she was soaking wet. Gabriela moaned softly when he instantly found her clit and rubbed it slowly but deeply. Gabriella was turning into putty in his hands, and that was new to her. She never would have thought that this was the night that she would give into Troy Bolton. "Troy, that's amazing." She breathed out shakily and let her hips match his hand. Troy smirked and slid his hand back, inserting his middle finger into her core. He saw her wince in pain a little but thought nothing of it. He pumped his finger in and out of her rhythmically, making her hot core even wetter.

"Say the word baby and I'm yours tonight." He coaxed into her ear, and nibbled on her earlobe a little. Gabriella took a shaky breathe and knew that he would know sooner or later, she just hoped that he would care enough to be gentle with her. She placed her hands under his arms and on his back, ready to hold back anything that wants to surface. Troy slipped out of his boxers and placed the head of his cock at her entrance. "You are on the pill right Brie?" he asked, his body already covered with sweat. She nodded tentatively and closed her eyes, not ready for the pain that she knew was coming. Troy kissed her lips again before beginning to push into her canal.

Gabriella felt the tears burning the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. As he pushed a little deeper, she whimpered and took a deep breathe. He pushed a little more and that was it, there was no way that his dick was going to fit into her. This wasn't possible, or normal… how do people enjoy this pain? "God you're so tight baby." He kissed her neck sucking a little at the tender skin.

He went in a little more, and Gabriella couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears began to fill her eyes and she let out another whimper, this one louder than the first, and accompanied with heavy breathing, trying to push the pain back again. She had cried during her first time having sex, how embarrassing. Troy's gaze immediately shot to her face and his eyes grew wide. He was taking her virginity and he hadn't even realized it.

"Oh shit, you're a virgin." He said and let his head fall. He was inside of her, and if he stopped now, it would be hell, but he wasn't going to take her if she didn't want him to. "Breathe Brie, look at me." he said and cupped her cheek, trying not to move his lower body so that he didn't cause her pain. She looked up into his eyes, and more tears fell. "I'll stop if you want me to, but just know that once the pain is gone, it is like your walking in heaven, it feels so good. But you have to trust me." He kissed her lips softly, "I promise I won't hurt you."

She nodded and took another deep breathe. She was eventually going to have to go through this, and what better time than now? He gently ran his hand down her leg and brought it up to his waist where he told her to wrap it around. She did, and he slid his hand around her hip and supported her lower back. He gently pushed in a little deeper, causing more pain to shoot through her body. He kissed her, taking in her silent tears, trying to relieve the pressure that was built up in her core. He gently move around a little, loosening her tight muscles, trying to get her used to his size. "Brie, relax your muscles, take it out on me." Gabriella clamped her eyes shut and dug her nails into his back causing him to wince, but if it helped her, then he was fine with it. "Relax…" he whispered softly into her ear and kissed her neck.

She took yet another deep breathe and let the tension go in her core area. Troy took this opportunity to press into her a little further, causing her to whimper a little more. "Troy… make it stop! Oww!" she gripped his torso harder, putting herself in his hands. He had to get her through this.

He calmed her down a little and told her to relax again. She did, and he looked her dead in the eyes, how was the arrogant ass that she knew being this caring? "You're gonna hate me Brie, I'm sorry…" she looked confused at him, but screamed out when he pushed all the way into her, catching her off guard. He crashed his lips onto hers, swallowing the screams that were coming from her lips. He began to move in and out of her a little, hoping that that was the worst of her pain.

Tears flooded her already wet eyes and she dug her nails even further into his back, surely leaving her mark on him. But she was completely surprised that when he started to move inside of her, something else began to pulsate through her body. The pain was subsiding and she was starting to like it. She never would have guessed that Troy would be right, she did want to have sex, and with him…

----

Both Troy and Gabriella were lying in his bed fighting off sleep. Gabriella had lost her virginity and Troy had taken it. They were now connected on a deeper level, one that could never be broken. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist and she cuddled into his side. Neither of the two were worried about their parents walking in on them because they had called and said that they were stuck and were going to check into a hotel because of the storm. He rubbed his thumb gently across her back, and she sighed content in his embrace.

"You know, I've never actually hated you Brie." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as she exhaled. She lifted her head and looked up at his calm face, so much different now than when it was covered by his cocky smirk. She liked it, plain and simple.

"Me either…" She said softly as he rolled to his back and she laid her head on his chest. His defined chest was shimmering with the reflection of light off of the snow outside in the darkness. There was a blue tint to the light and it danced off of both of their skin.

About ten minutes later, Troy opened his eyes and looked down at Gabriella's body, she was completely still besides the slight rise and fall of her chest from her light breathing. He smiled at her beauty and whispered softly, assuming that she was asleep, "I love you Brie."

A smiled formed on her lips as a shock to Troy and she returned the three words without hesitation, "I love you too Troy." She opened her eyes and smiled, bringing her lips up to capture his before both of them fell asleep for real. It was the beginning of a whole new chapter of their lives, and both of them were going in it together. And it all happened because of one thing, the Snow storm of February fifth.

**I know the end is a little rough, but I ran out of time… I will go back and fix it up later, but for now I hope you liked it :) Please please review and vote for me! Voting start tomorrow and ends in a week. As soon as I see the voting open, I'll post the link… Thanks everyone! Hope to hear what you think! **


End file.
